


Anything It Takes

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because they’d lost him, didn’t mean he couldn’t be found once more. And they weren’t the type to give up so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE I’M A GIANT TRASHBIN I dunno. Damian is 22 or so, was an adult when he was murdered, and obviously in a relationship with the other three. He was dead for about a year or so. Inspired in part by ‘Dark Horse’ by Katy Perry, or at least, some of the chorus lyrics. I don’t know what I’m doing anymore, here you go.

~~

_So you want to play with magic? Boy, you should know what you’re falling for. Baby do you dare to do this?_

~~

The three stood around the table. Silent, now. Staring at the papers strewn across the surface. The evidence before them.

This was possible. This could _work_.

But.

“Should we weigh pros and cons?” Dick whispered. And it was habit, the other two knew, when he blindly reached out, clutched tightly at the photograph. The reminder of what they were doing, what they were _attempting_ to do, who they were doing it _for_.

Tim instantly snatched it from him.

“No.” He snapped. “No more _thinking_ , no more _waiting_. Either we all go together or I’m going _alone_.”

“And _that’s_ not happening.” Jason returned, almost before the sentence was out of his mouth. “Now, I agree with you, Tim. We…we _should_ go. We’ve searched for other options and came up with none. But I also agree with Dickie, in that we need to talk about the _details_. Make sure we have everything _right_.”

Another pause.

“Because…because, if we _don’t_. If we mess even _one thing up_ ,” Jason breathed. “We’re gonna lose him all over again.”

Tim, with his thousand yard stare glaring down at the table, was already absently, violently shaking his head.

“No.” He demanded. “I…I won’t. I-I _can’t_. I.” His bravado was dropping fast, and Dick carefully took his hand. “I _can’t lose anyone else_.”

Dick squeezed his fingers. Lifted them to his lips and kissed them.

“Then, the first pro or con.” Jason started, voice low and calculating. “Do we really want to do this.”

Tim and Dick responded at the same time. “Yes.”

“Do we think we _can_ do this?”

Again, together. “Yes.”

“Great, then onto logistics.” Jason nodded, shuffled a few of the pages. “We need the body, and we need the location.”

“And we need the man who has both.” Dick added thoughtfully, sadly. He won’t ever forget the day they found out. The day they realized that their lover’s mutilated body was no longer resting in his grave. He honestly couldn’t say who was the bigger wreck. “We need to find Ra’s.”

“Done.” Tim said suddenly. “I have both the body and the Pit’s location. The logistics have been handled.”

Jason and Dick glanced at each other, wide-eyed, before staring down at Tim.

“You…” Dick squeezed his hand once more. “You talked to Ra’s?”

And Tim grinned, but it was sour and dry. “ _Talked_ , yeah. That’s a good word.”

Dick slowly swallowed the lump in his throat before murmuring, “…What did you do?”

Tim didn’t respond. Glanced down at the photograph in his free hand.

And it was no secret that, even now, after so many years, Ra’s was still obsessed with Timothy Drake. Still wanted his brain or his heart or his purity or _whatever_. Would do anything in his power to get his hands on him. Lie, cheat, steal, blackmail. Anything but blatant _kidnapping_.

“Tim,” Jason pushed, leaning forward, shoving his hand over the picture, cutting into Tim’s line of vision. _“What did you do?”_

“What I had to.” Tim whispered. When he glanced up and between them, there were tears in his eyes. “But it’s a delayed payment. Five or so years. I’ll figure a way around it by then. Probably.” He smiled, suddenly. “Don’t worry. I’ll still be coming back with you. _This_ time.”

Dick could feel Jason’s anger growing from across the table.

“But he promised the body would be in this location.” Tim continued on – as if he didn’t just drop that bombshell. Didn’t just imply he _sold himself for the cold body of their dead lover_ – and pointed at the map. “And that’s just a quick plane trip to the Pit, over…here.”

“Did that bastard mention any security concerns?” Jason snarled.

“Minimal. Maybe a little, from local forces. But it should be pretty easy.” Tim wiped at his eyes, looked up at them again. Voice quiet, almost hesitant. “…Jet’s fueled up. We can be there by morning, if we jump now.”

That silence drifted over them once more. No sound but their breathing, the thumps of their hearts.

“…Are we _sure?_ ” It was, surprisingly, Jason this time, quietly expressing the doubt. “Are we _absolutely sure_ we want to do this?”

And this time, Tim didn’t add his opinion.

“Because. If it works.” He sucked in an inhale, stared down at the table. At the photograph he’d slapped out of Tim’s hand. “If it _works_ , he’ll be _fucked up_.” Gently, he closed his eyes, squeezed them shut. “The Pit…I know how it…When _I_ …” A sigh, a rough hand through his own hair. “He’ll come back, but he won’t be the _same_.”

“He’ll be a mess.” Dick agreed softly, releasing Tim’s hand, reaching out and fiddling with the papers, organizing them into a pile. Already preparing to burn them, so Bruce wouldn’t see. Bruce, who had been so against this idea – probably for this exact reason.

“But you’ll be there to pick up the pieces.” Tim promised, glancing up at Jason sweetly, even though he couldn’t see it. “You’ll be there to walk him through the anger, hold him during the fever dreams. Take care of him the way…” Tim frowned, looked guilty. “The way no one took care of _you_.”

“This first time. The way no one was there to take care of you the _first time_.” Dick clarified, and Jason opened his eyes. “Because Timmy and I are here now, and we’ll take care of you both.”

Jason glanced up through his lashes, at the oldest who, honestly, probably lost the most that day, when that sword went through that chest. Stared at him a moment, watched his stoic face and hopeful eyes. Down at Tim, who was still smiling, despite looking tired as _hell_. Not so much hopeful, but…confident.

And that was enough for him.

He grinned, sheepishly. “You ready to do this?”

Tim’s answer was immediate. “Of course.”

Dick’s followed immediately behind. “With everything I’ve got.”

Jason raised his head. “Good.” He decided, plucking Damian’s photograph up and spinning away, stomping carefully towards the jet sitting nearby. “Then let’s get going.”

~~

They were running through the tunnel.

“Hey, next time you talk to that asshole?” Jason panted loudly, his guns still in hand and at the ready. “Tell Ra’s that was a little more than _minimal from the local forces._ ”

“Noted.” Tim ground out. “I’ll be sure to mention it in my next greeting card.”

“Those were _his_ men. It’s like he was _playing_ with us.” Dick exhaled, clutching tightly, but carefully, at the body in his arms. He glanced down at Damian’s pale face, at the long dark lashes, still beautiful in death, and kissed his forehead. Lingered there. “We’re just trying to get Damian back! I thought he’d _want_ that!”

“Knowing Ra’s, he wants Damian alive and with _him_. Under _his_ control.” Tim called back as they ducked around a corner. “He’s wanted that almost as long as he’s wanted me as his apprentice!”

“Whatever.” Jason spat, shooting a bullet at an archer the other two didn’t see. Dick immediately spun away, protected Damian with his own body – an old habit he never grew out of, even under the present circumstances. “I say that voids the deal he _forced_ you to make.”

“I’d make it again. In half a heartbeat.” Tim said, with a grin – a real, genuine grin – as he slid up to Jason’s side, leaned provocatively up into his face, glanced down at his lips. “Especially for _you_.”

“Oooh, you flatter me, baby.” Jason laughed, leaning forward to peck Tim’s nose. He was jovial now, they all were. Because they _could_ be. Because they were _close_. They were _so close_ to being whole again, and they couldn’t be more excit-

“There!”

Dick shifted Damian’s body against his neck, pointed between them, and they both looked over, towards the bright green light reflecting against the walls.

Jason took off towards it immediately. Tim took a step, then turned, stared up at Dick with wide, joyful eyes. Dick returned his own smile, watched as Tim jumped back towards him, cupped Damian’s cheek and left a tender kiss to his temple.

“We’re coming, Damian.” Tim whispered, smacking another peck against the man’s forehead. “We’re coming to bring you home, love.”

Tim ran, then. And Dick chased right after him.

When they turned that last corner, they found Jason already beyond the edge of the water, already calve-deep. His eyes were wide, a bright green in the reflection, guns tossed haphazardly to the side of the pool.

“Okay.” Dick sighed, readjusting Damian again. He wanted to remember this, what Damian felt like cold. What he felt like _dead_. Because he wouldn’t be feeling it again. Wouldn’t let it _happen_ again. Not to Damian, not to _any_ of his boys. His heart wouldn’t be able to take it. “One for all and all for one?”

Tim opened his mouth, but it was Jason who spoke.

“No.”

Tim and Dick looked at him.

“What?”

“I said no.” Jason turned towards them, face eerie in the light. “Give him to me.”

Dick floundered, mouth gaping for a second before spinning Damian away. “No, Jay, I can-”

“Neither of you are getting in this _damn water!_ ” Jason shouted, holding his arms out. “I told you this water fucks you up and I _meant_ it. I’m not going to risk _either_ of you, I’ve been in this shit before, now _give him to me!_ ”

Dick hesitated one more moment, before doing just that.

Jason was tender, as he took Damian from Dick’s arms. Already whispering reassurances, pressing kisses to Damian’s face as his body was settled into his hold. Damian’s neck rolled lifelessly backwards, exposing the sharp line of his Adam’s apple, and Dick couldn’t hold back his flinch.

“It’s okay, gorgeous.” Jason whispered, and Dick wasn’t quite sure who he was speaking to as he waded further into the Pit. Dick felt Tim grab his arm, pull him back and hold his waist as they watched. The water passed first over Jason’s knees, then his thighs, then his hips. Damian’s bare foot slowly began to dip into the lime green liquid, and Dick felt Tim’s hold tighten in fear, and anticipation. “We’re going to fix you up, right now.”

Jason pushed forward, and Tim leaned his face against Dick’s shoulder. “What if it doesn’t work?” He quietly asked, under Jason’s murmurs. “Oh, _god_. Dick, what if it _doesn’t work?_ ”

And Dick could do nothing but gather Tim into his arms. Hold him as tightly as possible, as tightly as he wished he could hold Damian, hold Jason, hold _all_ of them. Pressed his lips to Tim’s hairline, neither of their eyes ever leaving the scene before them.

“We can be four.” Tim whispered. “Dick, we can be four, but we can’t be _three_.”

Dick knew that. Held Tim like the precious being he was anyway.

“Gonna open those peepers back up, baby.” Jason was saying as he came to a halt, turned cautiously back towards the others. Damian’s hand had fallen into the water with a splash, and it was like he was floating dreamily on top of it. Like he was some sort of painting, or still life, or magician. “Gonna erase those scars and let the world see those wonderful baby blues again.”

Dick held his breath. He felt Tim do the same. Dig his nails into Dick’s back.

“Of course, they might not be so blue now.” Jason grinned warmly down at Damian, like the dead man could see him, then looked up, locked eyes with Dick. “Block the exists, ‘Wing.”

Dick nodded, but didn’t move. Couldn’t let go of Tim.

Jason dropped his gaze to Damian once more, shifted his arm to raise Damian’s head, cradle it, then leaned in and kissed him. Slowly, softly. Like he was Sleeping Beauty, or Snow White, and Jason was his prince. When he released, he was still grinning. Eyes misty and adoring.

“See you on the other side, beloved.”

And with no more preamble, he tightened his grip on Damian’s robes, then thrust him down into the water.

There was nothing for a second. For two seconds. Three. Four. Five. Six. No breathing, no hearts thumping, not even the bubbling of the Lazarus Pit, something they’d all witnessed it to do before. Just Jason, squatting in the lake, face strained as he grunted.

“Come on, come _on_ …”

The world stopped.

And then the silence shattered.

Jason saw it first, through the murkiness of the water. Dark eyes fly open, lips open in a gasp. A flail of fear, uncertainty, terror. Water gush into Damian’s mouth, bubbles fly out of it.

And before he could say anything, before he could confirm for the others that they’d succeeded, that they’d gotten the love of their lives back, Damian’s hand flew up, broke the surface.

Damian hit him as Jason pulled him back up, smacked at his face, scratched at his chin, but Jason didn’t hold it against him. Not only for the fact that he had been much worse in his own resurrection, but for the fact that Damian could move at _all_.

He heard Tim give a cry from the Pit’s banks, but ignored it, focusing on the man in his arms.

Damian continued to flail, tried to break into a swimming pattern, coughing the water from his lungs as Jason grabbed for him, pulled his back against his chest.

“Baby.” He gasped, pressing his cheek to Damian’s, raised his hand to push Damian’s bangs back. “Babe, I got you, you’re safe. You’re _safe_.”

Damian gasped, over and over, panting and grunting in his attempts to figure out where he was, what was happening, who was there.

And despite it all, Jason couldn’t help but smile. Let out a little chuckle as he kissed Damian’s cheek, pressed his forehead against his temple.

“You’re _alive_.”

Damian didn’t seem to be hearing him, though. Still whining like a trapped dog. No longer hitting Jason, but pushing against his arms, kicking his legs. Trying to escape, just like Jason expected. Just like Jason had done himself, all those years ago.

But he held him tight. Couldn’t let him go, couldn’t let him near the edge of the water, near the other two, for right now, if only for their safety.

“Beautiful.” Jason whispered against Damian’s skin. “Honey-”

_“Damian!”_

It was Dick who screamed, and Damian instantly froze. Hands stopped, legs stilled. His eyes were still wide, but now they were searching, darting across the banks in search of the sound.

Dick and Damian had always had something special.

“Damian,” Dick said again, and through the steam of the water, Jason could see Dick still clutching Tim, but now standing closer to the edge of the water. “Damian, it’s me. It’s…” He grinned, let out an exhale. “You’re safe, love.”

And whatever magic was in those simple words seemed to be working. With every syllable, Damian seemed to be relaxing, dropping back into the water, back against Jason’s chest.

“You’re safe, and here with me.” A pause, then a correction, as he leaned his head on Tim’s. “Here with _all_ of us.”

Jason doesn’t know if Dick’s words actually got through, or if it was just the fact that Damian had stopped moving, stop thrashing, and let his mind catch up a little. But suddenly Jason felt a hand cover his, the one holding Damian’s torso, and fingers slip between his.

Then a voice. Groggy from misuse, breathy from exertion.

The most amazing sound Jason had ever heard.

“Todd.” Damian muttered. And Jason closed his eyes, tried to block any of them from seeing the tears well up in them. Pressed his lips to the side of Damian’s eye. “Beloved?”

“I’ve got you.” Jason whispered. “Baby, I’ve got you, and I’ll be honest. I don’t think I’m letting go any time soon.”

“Oh, don’t you _dare_ try to hog him now!” Tim shouted, but it was playful, and watery. And, Christ. They couldn’t _all_ start crying. Jason couldn’t handle if they were _all_ crying. “I will _cannonball_ into this goddamn water, Jason Todd, don’t you _think_ I won’t.”

Jason chuckled, and pushed forward, as Damian breathed, almost childishly, as if trying to remind himself, “Drake.”

Tim probably didn’t hear him, but untangled himself from Dick’s arms anyway. Kneeled at the edge of the water and held his hands out. And when they were close enough, Damian reached for him too. Intertwined their fingers and smiled.

“Drake.”

“Hey, you.” Tim laughed, leaning down, pressing his forehead to Damian’s. A movement that almost plopped him into the water anyway, what with Damian mostly slumped against Jason. “What did I tell you about leaving me?”

“Apologies, beloved.” Damian croaked, closing his eyes. “Might there…be any way I can make it up to you?”

“Sure.” Tim shrugged. “Get your stupid ass up here and let me kiss you ‘til the cows come home.”

“He’s weak.” Jason warned. “Kind of happens when you don’t use your body for a while because, you know, you’re _dead_?”

Jason snorted, and Damian gave a drunk sort of smirk.

“Funny.” Dick scolded, appearing at Tim’s side, his hand also reaching out. “Come on, you two. Pool’s closed.”

Jason nodded, shifted Damian to one arm. Damian reluctantly released Tim’s hand, wrapping both his arms lazily around Jason’s neck. Jason reached his now-free hand out to Dick, who clutched at it like a lifeline with both of his own, hauled them easily out of the Pit.

And he could only hope none of them would ever have to go back into it.

Damian’s bare feet hit the ground, and he stumbled. There was no real fear of falling, though. Not with Jason still clinging to his waist, Dick’s hand finding the back of his neck, and Tim lunging forward to hold his cheeks.

And Damian… _laughed_.

“Hello.” He smiled. His eyes were half-lidded, and tired. But they were bright. Warm. _Alive_. Grateful, as he reached out. Gently grabbed Dick’s shirt and Tim’s wrist. “Was I gone long?”

“Too long.” Tim whispered, leaning forward, pecking Damian’s lips. Kissing him over and over, as if he was never going to stop. He nuzzled his face, ran his thumbs along Damian’s cheeks, feeling the warmth of the blood running underneath his flesh. “ _Far_ too long.”

The nightmare was over.

As Tim continued to whisper his quiet adoration into Damian’s dark skin, Dick shifted his arm, released Damian’s neck to run his fingers over Jason’s face. “…You okay?”

Jason glanced up – and he looked _wrong_. His skin looked ashy, but once again clean of scars, at least from the slivers of it Dick could see. His eyes looked haunted, and there were bags underneath them. Memories of his own death, his own traumas, his own resurrection, swirling in the green of his irises. The irises he would no doubt now share with Damian.

But he smiled, and it reached his eyes.

He leaned forward, pulled Tim and Damian both into his chest, rested his nose in Damian’s soaking hair. “I’ve never been happier, Dickiebird.”

Damian blinked at the name, and finally turned his head, pulled out of Tim’s hands and glanced up through his lashes. And Dick was right – they were tinged a bright green now, around the outer ring of the irises. Still pulsating and shimmering with the magic of the Lazarus water.

Terrifying. Beautiful.

“Grayson.”

Dick almost collapsed on the spot, hearing the voice he thought he’d lost forever. He grinned, hoped it hid the tears threatening to flow, as he pressed his forehead against Damian’s.

“Welcome back, Damian.”

And in the light of the water, Dick saw the tears flow – but not his own.

No, of all of them, it was _Damian_ who was crying. Damian who was silently sobbing, reaching again for Tim, for Jason, for anyone he could find.

“Thank you.” Damian wheezed, as Dick relinquished his hold on Tim and Jason, to wrap them around his shoulders, cocoon him almost completely. Jason still hadn’t let go of Damian’s hips, and Tim took his hand, kissing affectionately at his fingers. “Thank you for finding me.”

“You say that as if it was a choice not to.” Jason hummed, smirking as Tim near cooed.

“Failure was not an option.” Dick murmured. “And we were never going to give up.” A pause to kiss at Damian’s eyelashes, to taste his skin. Salty from sweat, smooth and scar-free from the Pit, and warm. And alive. Alive, alive, _alive_. “Not on you. Not for anything.”

“I love you.” Damian sobbed, as he looked at Jason from under Dick’s chin, as he cupped Tim’s cheek, even as Tim continued kissing at his palm. “I _love you_.”

“And us, you.” Dick promised. He glanced up at Jason once more, then quickly down to Tim. Tim got the hint immediately, and slowly began to unwind himself from their group embrace. “Now come on.”

Tim gently tugged Jason away, and his hand had barely left Damian’s side before Dick was shifting, locking his arm behind Damian’s knees and lifting him – bulk muscle and all – into his embrace. Damian kept his head hidden under Dick’s chin, kept his fingers twisted in Dick’s shirt. He was heavy, but Dick didn’t mind the weight.

It was better than the weight he’d carried in here, after all.

And Tim knew his part perfectly, slipping easily under Jason’s arm, keeping his own tightly on the taller man’s waist. He waited until Jason slumped against him to move, and smiled when Jason exhaustedly kissed at his forehead.

Dick grinned, watched as Tim pulled Jason ahead, moving into position to lead them, as he always did. Back into the world, back into the sunlight. A second later, he stepped off to follow, Damian balanced easily, but firmly, in his grasp.

No one spoke on their journey out of the cave, but it didn’t matter. Damian’s breathing was their soundtrack. His heartbeat, their path.

“Let’s get you home, beautiful.”


End file.
